


Camino a casa

by opuntiae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, mascotas, miedo del futuro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opuntiae/pseuds/opuntiae
Summary: Después de romper con su ex, Shiro intenta poner en orden su vida y lo logra gracias a su gato quien tiene dos hogares.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Camino a casa

_¿Qué le dirías a tu yo del pasado si tuvieras que escribirle una carta?_ Shiro sigue bajando en las publicaciones de facebook sin realmente prestarle atención a ninguna. Si él tuviera que escribirle una carta a su yo del pasado le diría que las cosas salieron bien: logró superar el cáncer y ahora tiene un brazo de metal y el cabello blanco; terminó la escuela de aviación y trabaja como piloto; tiene un gato y es feliz. 

Al menos, lo feliz que puede ser una persona que encontró a su novio poniéndole el cuerno en su cuarto y que no ha podido dejar el departamento que compartían, que de hecho tiene que pagarle la renta a su ex suegra. Además, el gato era de su ex, Adam, y el mentado animal pasa más tiempo en la calle que haciéndole compañía. 

_Podría ser peor,_ piensa. Visto desde esa perspectiva, el panorama de su vida suena desalentador. A veces siente que está a nada de tocar fondo y le aterra la idea de no poder salir adelante, de quedarse estancado en ese momento de su vida sin conseguir un ascenso, una casa propia o peor: sin lograr que su gato quiera vivir con él. (Al menos ya lleva ventaja en la parte de superar a su ex).

_Las cosas salieron bien, pero siempre hay baches en el camino. Shiro del pasado, no te enamores, por favor, solo te traerá problemas._

Hastiado de sus pensamientos, sale de casa a comprar comida para los siguientes días; en los meses que lleva soltero aprendió a cocinar algunas cosas y disfruta mucho comprar alimentos frescos en lugar de comida precocinada, su especialidad y la de su ex. 

Cuando regresa, Pléyade, su gato, está frente a su puerta acicalándose. Shiro lo recibe con una sonrisa, lo acaricia y le abre para que entre. Le llena sus platos de comida, asombrado de que no ha bajado de peso en los días que estuvo fuera, tampoco se ve sucio, sin embargo, le prepara las cosas para bañarlo. 

Después del baño, Pléyade estrena un collar de color rojo que resalta entre su pelaje negro. Shiro lo mira satisfecho desde el sillón con una copa de vino en la mano. El gato está entretenido con una caja vacía. La escena lo hace sentir un poco como en casa: le recuerda a su abuela y al gato que la visitaba cuando quedó viuda. Le recuerda a Adam y a su sonrisa cuando entró al departamento, emocionado por el gato que su compañero de trabajo le regaló. 

Los recuerdos le duelen. Le pesa sentirse solo en esa casa y en el mundo.

Pléyade sigue como si nada en el centro de la sala, a veces Shiro siente que él también le guarda rencor a Adam y por eso pasa tan poco tiempo en la casa. 

Shiro no fue el único al que abandonaron. 

*

Tal como esperaba, por la mañana Pléyade se va. Shiro, tiene que irse a trabajar, sale de casa con miedo de que el gato regrese y no lo encuentre. Antes de irse, le deja un plato de comida en la terraza y un tazón con agua. 

Shiro prepara sus cosas para un turno de tres días, es piloto en una aerolínea, le pagan bien y ha conocido muchos lugares, algunos de ellos los tenía marcados para regresar en su luna de miel, la cual se fue al carajo junto con su relación con Adam. Pensar en él siempre le deja una sensación de angustia que no se va. 

_No se va_. sabe que quien debe irse es él, habitar un nuevo espacio, donde los muebles no le recuerden que está solo, que no tiene nadie a su lado. Se obliga a concentrarse en su equipaje para evitar ese tipo de pensamientos que le dejan una sensación rara en el cuerpo.

Con el uniforme puesto y maleta en mano, sale de casa con rumbo al aeropuerto. Los nervios siempre le ganan antes de despegar, agradece que está compartiendo vuelo con Allura, la mejor copiloto, quien siempre le ayuda con ejercicios de respiración cuando se siente abrumado por lo pequeño de la cabina o de la gente exigente en los vuelos.

Últimamente todo le parece agobiante. Se siente encerrado en su propio cuerpo y tiene ganas de escapar. Intenta ignorar la sensación de desasosiego y se concentra en su trabajo. Cuando menos lo espera, está anunciando el aterrizaje y Allura lo mira con complicidad porque pasarán la noche en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Costa Rica, en el que su amiga espera casarse en los próximos meses.

***

De regreso a casa, la ciudad parece estancada en el tiempo, los mismos carros transitando por las mismas calles, la gente siguiendo su rutina rigurosamente. Sabe que las cosas no cambian en tres días, pero le gustaría regresar un día a casa y que suceda algo maravilloso. No hay nadie a la vista cuando el taxi lo deja frente a su casa. Lo único diferente es que Pléyade lo está esperando y tiene un papel amarrado en su nuevo collar. 

Shiro abre la puerta y ambos entran. Deja su maleta en su habitación y abre todas las ventanas para que circule el aire. Se tiene que bañar, pero no quiere, mejor rellena el plato de croquetas de Pléyade y pide una pizza para cenar más tarde.

Con cuidado le quita el collar a su gato, alguien amarró cuidadosamente una nota que está protegida con cinta adhesiva.

_Parece que el gatito tiene dos casas,_ _  
_ _saludos a su otra familia._ _  
_ _-K_

—Así que tienes otra casa, donde pasas más tiempo —el gato lo ignora para seguir comiendo. —Me tranquiliza saber que tienes a alguien que te dé de comer cuando me voy. —El gato se acerca y se restriega contra su pierna. 

Antes de irse a dormir, Shiro escribe la respuesta a la nota:

_El gatito se llama Pléyade_ _  
_ _y ya entiendo porqué de repente_ _  
_ _rechazó las croquetas que le daba._ _  
_ _-S_

Shiro le amarra la respuesta y se dirige a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, se le hace muy gracioso que su gato se las arregló para tener dos casas, dos dueños. 

_Aquí le decimos gato, pero mi amiga_ _  
_ _empezó a llamarlo Blacky y parece que le gusta._ _  
_ _Espero no te sientas mal por el tiempo que pasa conmigo._ _  
_ _-K_

**

Ver a Pléyade frente a la puerta cobra un nuevo significado. Es una tontería, pero Shiro comienza a tomarle cariño al extraño con el que está cooparentando a su gato. 

Le da tranquilidad saber que Pléyade encontró estabilidad en otro lado, después de que su dueño original lo dejó por la ilusión de un nuevo amor y de un nuevo hogar, a Shiro aún le cuesta trabajo aceptar que las cosas entre él y Adam se acabaron.

_No te preocupes, tengo que trabajar varios días_ _  
_ _fuera de casa y es un alivio saber que no se la pasa en la calle._ _  
_ _Te doy mi número de teléfono por si algún día_ _  
_ _se te ofrece algo referente a Pléyade/Blacky. XXX-XXX-XXXX_ _  
_ _-Shiro_

Se siente extraño por darle su número y su nombre a un desconocido, pero sabe que no hará mal uso de su información. Al menos eso espera. 

Shiro se prepara para salir a tomar algo con Allura y su novio, Lance; Pléyade está sobre la cama dormido. Shiro tiene la esperanza de que todavía esté en casa cuando regrese.

—Estamos a nada de cancelar la boda, nos faltan muchas cosas y hay mucha gente metiendo sus narices en todo. —Comenta Allura. Shiro ve un sonrojo en el rostro de Lance, sabe que sus familiares quieren que sea la boda perfecta y pueden llegar a ser abrumadores.

—También estamos buscando una casa, mi abuela quiere que después de la boda nos vayamos a vivir con ella y es lo que menos queremos. —Lance explica.

—Yo también estoy buscando casa, pueden quedarse en la que estoy si encuentro algo mejor. —Dice Shiro. —Allura comparte una mirada con su novio antes de responderle: —Shiro, no lo tomes a mal, pero no queremos que tu ex suegra sea nuestra casera. 

—Yo tampoco, por eso me quiero ir. —Los tres se quedan callados. Allura sabe más o menos lo que pasó para que su relación con Adam terminara, ella lo vio en sus peores momentos y aun ahora, tiene dudas de que haya sanado.

—Hasta mi gato prefiere no estar en la casa, me enteré que tiene otra familia.

Allura y Lance escuchan con atención la historia del segundo hogar. A ambos les parece muy gracioso y antes de despedirse, Lance le asegura que eso solo puede significar que vienen mejores cosas para él.

Cuando regresa a casa, Pléyade sigue acostado en la cama. 

***

Al día siguiente, Shiro se encuentra sobre un avión, esperando indicaciones para poder despegar. En Chicago la lluvia impide que puedan aterrizar y eso retrasa el vuelo. Revisa que todo esté en orden y se permite revisar su celular. Tiene dos mensajes del misterioso segundo dueño de su gato, son dos fotos de Pléyade dormido sobre un perro gigante. 

_Blacky tiene un hermano mayor al que adora,_ _  
_ _grx por confiar en mí para darme tu número :)_ _  
_ _soy Keith, x cierto_

Shiro sonríe al leer el mensaje, le da gusto que Pléyade sea tan querido en su otra casa. 

_:O T.T T.T <3<3 Sigo en el trabajo, gracias por cuidarlo _

Cuando llega a casa se sorprende con la cantidad de mensajes de Keith que tiene, piensa que tal vez es alguien muy joven que tiene el tiempo del mundo para estar con sus mascotas. Son muchas fotos de Pléyade haciendo cosas banales, estirándose, comiendo, peleando con el perro. 

No puede evitar sonreír y al mismo tiempo le da nostalgia de no ser parte de esas escenas tan naturales y hogareñas. Está cansado de estar solo, de que las personas a su alrededor estén avanzando en sus vidas y él siga estancado en la ruptura con su ex.

_jajajaja no puedo creer que el perro le tenga miedo_ _  
_ _a un gato tan pequeño xD_

Responde el mensaje y se prepara la cena, a pesar de sentirse cansado, no está listo para irse a dormir. Pone un documental sobre el océano que tiene pendiente mientras disfruta de unos macarrones instantáneos. 

**

La mañana siguiente, Pléyade estaba frente a su puerta con una nota amarrada a su collar. 

_Creo que se sabe tu horario,_ _  
_ _estaba desesperado por salir._ _  
_ _Saludos._

Shiro sonríe al ver la nota, —No me habías dicho que tienes un hermano, ¿ya no eres el consentido? —Pléyade se restriega contra la pierna de Shiro, maulla para que entren a la casa y le dé de comer. —Siempre vas a ser mi favorito, ¿okay? —Shiro abre la puerta y rellena los bowls de croquetas y agua. 

Aprovecha que tiene el día libre para invitar a sus amigos a comer, tiene ganas de pizza casera y la de Allura es su preferida. Shiro piensa si es buena idea invitar a Keith a la reunión, le tiene confianza a pesar de que nunca han tenido una conversación más allá de Pléyade. Decide que no, prefiere conocerlo en una situación diferente… más íntima. 

Horas más tarde, su casa está llena de gente. En realidad son cuatro personas, pero el tiempo que pasó aislado le cobra factura y se siente en una multitud. Ellos son sus amigos más cercanos, a los que dejó de frecuentar porque las interacciones con ellos se volvieron citas triples y al quedar soltero, la dinámica se volvió difícil.

Cuando las botellas de vino se terminan, busca en su habitación los restos de mezcal que guardó después de su separación. En la cama, entre las almohadas, está Pléyade dormido. Shiro sonríe y le toma una foto que de inmediato se la manda a Keith.

_mimido_

_ <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _

Shiro sonríe al ver los corazones, quiere responderle, pero no sabe qué decirle. Toma las botellas y regresa con sus amigos. 

Los ve sonrientes, enamorados. Siente un dolorcillo en el pecho porque extraña ser el centro de atención de una persona. A pesar de que Adam no lo quiso como decía y aunque le haya puesto los cuernos, eran un gran equipo. 

—¡Shiro, qué haces ahí parado! —Allura le hace una seña para que se acerque. —Les estamos contando sobre la otra casa de tu gato. —Shiro sonríe porque hablar de Pléyade siempre lo pone de buen humor.

—Lo verán como un gato cualquiera, pero lleva una doble vida, estoy empezando a creer que es un infiltrado de un grupo rebelde. 

Les habla del extraño amable que se preocupa por los animales y que cada que Pléyade llega con una nota amarrada en el collar se siente parte de algo. Tal vez habla de más, tal vez Keith no piensa en él ni lo considera parte de su día a día. 

—La gente buena, atrae puras cosas buenas. Esto debe ser una señal de algo más grande. —Allura lo dice muy seria, sus palabras se le quedan grabadas y quiere creerlas.

Hunk y Shay son los primeros en despedirse. Su casa queda más lejos y entre más tarde se vayan, más probabilidades de que se queden dormidos en el Uber. Shiro les da un abrazo para despedirse y promete no volver a perder el contacto.

Lance y Allura se van poco después, querían estar un rato con él a solas para pedirle que sea padrino en la boda. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y acepta. —Ojalá y puedas llevar al otro padre de Pléyade cómo tu cita. —Shiro le resta importancia a sus palabras. Allura vuelve a despedirse, cuando cierra la puerta se da cuenta de todo lo que tiene que limpiar y se arrepiente un poquito de la reunión.

**

Shiro se despierta con un dolor terrible de cabeza. Se lamenta un poco por todo el alcohol que bebió la noche anterior, pero no de retomar el contacto con sus amigos. 

Se levanta pesaroso al baño y repasa mentalmente las cosas que tiene que hacer, lo más relevante del día son los tres departamentos que irá a ver. Cada día está más cerca de mudarse y eso lo pone feliz. Está listo para dejar ir todo lo que lo ata a su ex. 

Sin embargo, sus planes cambian de repente cuando regresa a su habitación, recién bañado, toalla en la cintura, y encuentra a Pléyade a pie de la cama vomitando algo que parece sangre.

Intenta recordar qué comió el día anterior y no piensa en nada fuera de lo normal. Trata de no entrar en pánico. Se viste con la primera ropa que encuentra, limpia el vómito y prepara a Pléyade para llevarlo al médico.

A pesar de estar en una clínica veterinaria, Shiro siente el nerviosismo e intranquilidad que le producen los hospitales. Abraza la transportadora de Pléyade, en espera de que pronto los puedan atender. 

En menos tiempo del imaginado, Shiro se encuentra dentro del consultorio con Pléyade agazapado. —Tranquilo gatito. —La veterinaria habla con voz dulce, Shiro lo agradece porque sus palabras no solo calman al gato, también a él.

—Es una infección, nada grave que pueda ponerlo en peligro de muerte, pero debe traerlo todos los días para aplicarle el medicamento— Shiro asiente, agradeciendo en silencio que no tendrá que ser él quien medique a su gato.

Shiro detiene a Pléyade para su primera dosis, sin embargo, cierra los ojos para no ver a su gato sometido. Escucha con atención las indicaciones que le da la doctora, Pléyade siempre ha aborrecido las veterinarias y a las vacunas, sin embargo, sabe aguantar el dolor. —Muchas gracias, mañana regresamos —Dice Shiro. La doctora le ayuda a acomodar a Pléyade en la transportadora y se despide con la mano.

El camino de regreso es más ligero. Cancela las citas para visitar los departamentos y dedica toda la tarde a cuidar a Pléyade, es un gato independiente, pero le gusta dejarse consentir. Shiro se siente más tranquilo cuando come y su estómago tolera la comida. —Eres un gatito muy valiente —Pléyade lo ignora y se acomoda para seguir durmiendo.

Shiro le toma una foto para enviársela a Keith. 

_Gatito agotado y en recuperación :/_

Al instante recibe una respuesta: 

_Qué le pasó?? :O :O_

_Comió algo que le hizo daño, fuimos al veterinario, ya está mejor :)_

_T.T_ _  
_ _pobrecito_ _  
_ _Puedo ayudarte con los gastos del veterinario_

Shiro se sorprende por la respuesta. Hasta ese momento asimila que comparte algo importante con alguien más. Mira la conversación y piensa antes de responder.

_No es necesario, pero quería pedirte un favor_

_:O_ _  
_ _q pasa?_

_Puedo llamarte?_

Siente el corazón a mil por hora, antes de que pueda arrepentirse su teléfono suena. Es Keith.

—¿Hola? —Saluda con tono nervioso. El corazón le late en la garganta. Antes de que cuelgue de la nada, escucha por primera vez la voz de Keith. 

—¿Shiro? ¿Hola, está todo bien?

—¡Keith! sí, todo bien… solo que… ¿ya te había dicho que trabajo fuera de la ciudad? pues… mañana me tengo que ir, ¿podrías quedarte con Pléyade? ¡Solo dos días! —Shiro se quiere dar de golpes contra la pared. Del otro lado de la línea escucha una risilla y se siente peor.

—¡Sí, claro! dime cómo le hacemos, ¿voy por él, lo traes a mi casa?

—Si no tienes ningún inconveniente puedo llevarlo —Se apresura a decir.

—Perfecto, te mando mi dirección en un mensaje. 

—Gracias de verdad, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda. 

—No es nada, aunque aún no me la creo que esté compartiendo un gato con alguien más. —Shiro suelta una risa, él es el más sorprendido sobre la situación. 

Le agradece nuevamente por todo. Quiere seguir hablando, escuchar la voz tranquila de Keith, pero no sabe si él quiera conocerlo más o solo compartían al gato para siempre. O al menos hasta que Shiro encuentre un departamento cerca del aeropuerto para vivir.

Keith se despide y ambos cuelgan. Shiro se siente eufórico por la llamada y porque, por fin, conoció la voz de Keith. Aún puede escuchar el susurro de la llamada contra su oído. 

En el fondo sabe que tiene un crush con él y aunque posiblemente no se cristalice una relación entre ellos, sabe que podrán ser muy buenos amigos. Al menos eso espera. 

No se detiene a pensar en ello, limpia la cocina, lava la ropa y hace su rutina diaria de ejercicio. Mantiene la mente ocupada para no obsesionarse con la enfermedad de Pléyade y con el hecho de que lo dejará a cargo de un completo desconocido que poco a poco se convierte en parte importante de su día a día.

Keith le envía su dirección por la mañana. Shiro no la reconoce, pero imagina que está cerca, Pléyade nunca fue de caminar largas distancias.

_Gracias!! nos vemos en un rato._

_;)_

Shiro lleva temprano a Pléyade con la veterinaria. La consulta transcurre con normalidad, Pléyade no vomitó durante la noche y su popó tenía una coloración y textura normal. Al salir de ahí se siente más tranquilo, a pesar de que Pléyade pasa más días a la semana con Keith, no quiere imponerle al gato. 

El trayecto en taxi es más largo de lo esperado. Shiro no conoce esa parte de la ciudad, revisa meticulosamente el mapa para comprobar que la dirección es real y que no se trata de un terreno abandonado. Se culpa por confiar tan rápido en un desconocido, pero le resta importancia ya que la manera en que se conocieron fue mera coincidencia y además fue él quien lo buscó.

El taxi se detiene frente a la casa más grande de la cuadra, Shiro no quiere dar la impresión de no saber a dónde va, le agradece al taxista y con cuidado pone la transportadora de Pléyade en el piso. Revisa nuevamente la dirección y su destino es la casa grande frente a él. 

Temeroso, toca el tiembre. Escucha un perro ladrar y segundos después la puerta se abre, dejando frente a él al hombre más hermoso que Shiro ha visto en mucho tiempo, es más bajito que él, delgado, labios gruesos y rosados, con unos penetrantes ojos oscuros que se ven casi morados, que lo miran con sorpresa.

—Hola —Shiro saluda con voz cortada, se aclara la garganta y continúa: —mucho gusto, Keith. —Le sonríe buscando una reacción en él. Keith pestañea varias veces sin borrar la expresión de duda de su rostro.

—¡Shiro! pensé que tal vez no vendrías. —El aludido siente el sonrojo crecer en sus mejillas, mira al piso antes de responder: —No voy a negar que lo pensé, pero aquí estoy. —dice esquivando la mirada.

—Aquí estás. —Responde Keith con un hilo de voz. Sus miradas están conectadas y por algunos segundos ninguno dice nada. Pléyade maulla desde la transportadora y los saca del ensimismamiento en el que estaban. 

Keith abre mucho los ojos y se apresura a hacer espacio en la entrada. —Pasa, es mejor que hablemos adentro.

Shiro lo sigue por un pasillo largo que lleva a una sala con una decoración que no corresponde a Keith, a lo poco que conoce de él. Con cuidado ayuda a Pléyade a salir de la transportadora, quien, agradecido se restriega en su pierna y se apresura a hacer lo mismo con Keith. Éste lo acaricia con mucho cuidado, Shiro siente todas las dudas sobre Keith disiparse. 

—Está más delgado —Pléyade se acomoda para que Keith lo tome entre sus brazos. 

—Ya tiene mejor aspecto, se puso muy malito. —Shiro responde sin quitarles la mirada de encima. Keith acomoda al gato en una cama demasiado grande para Pléyade, ubicada a un costado de los sillones.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? tengo agua, jugo y cerveza. 

—Agua está bien. —Shiro en realidad no tiene sed, pero necesita ocupar sus manos.

Keith se pierde entre los pasillos de la casa, regresa con dos vasos de agua. Shiro toma el suyo con las dos manos y le da sorbos pequeños, fija la mirada en Pléyade para evitar mirar fijamente a Keith. Después de un rato se anima a hablar. —Gracias por aceptar a Pléyade, me daba miedo que se quedara solo y mis amigos no viven cerca para que me lo cuidaran. 

—No tienes que agradecerme, estoy muy encariñado con él y Kosmo también lo quiere mucho. De hecho tuve que hacerle un espacio en el patio para que no lo moleste, siempre quiere estar cerca de Blacky.

—Blacky —dice Shiro con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que en el de Keith aparece un tímido sonrojo.

—Si bueno, tal vez deberíamos llamarlo por un solo nombre. —Dice con un tono apenado.

—No creo que sea necesario, se las ha arreglado hasta ahora con dos casas y dos nombres. —Shiro se acerca a acariciar a Pléyade, quien gustoso acepta el gesto.

—¿Quieres conocer a Kosmo? Le gustan las personas nuevas. —Shiro lo mira a los ojos y asiente, lo sigue por un pasillo diferente al que entró y llegan al jardín donde puede escuchar a Kosmo emocionado. —Cuidado, es muy efusivo. —Ambos atraviesan la puerta y Kosmo se abalanza contra Keith, quien lo recibe con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Shiro los mira asombrado porque la risa de Keith es melodiosa y contagiosa. —Kosmo, él es Shiro, el otro padre de Blacky. —Kosmo lo mira, Shiro se sorprende porque nunca se imaginó que un perro tuviera una mirada tan humana. Kosmo se acerca a él y lo incita a que lo acaricie, su pelaje es más suave de lo que se ve, podría quedarse todo el día acariciándolo. En el fondo, escucha por segunda vez la risa de Keith.

—Mucho gusto, Kosmo. Es un honor conocer al compañero de travesuras de Pléyade. —Shiro nota la mirada de Keith sobre ellos y siente su rostro calentarse. 

Kosmo es un perro carismático y muy divertido, Shiro presiente que esas características le pertenecen también a su dueño. 

Después de un rato, ambos regresan al interior de la casa, donde Pléyade los espera sobre el sillón, para Shiro es un pequeño logro pues en días anteriores no hizo por trepar a ningún lado. 

Shiro explica sobre el cambio de alimentos y la hora en la que se debe medicar, además de la visita diaria con la veterinaria. Keith lo escucha con atención y le asegura que seguirá cada paso al pie de la letra.

Se siente contento y sorprendido por la facilidad con la que hablan. Sospecha que Keith no es una persona muy sociable por su lenguaje corporal y porque la mayoría de sus respuestas son pequeñas, pero no por ello cortantes. 

Sabe que tiene que irse, en su casa lo espera la maleta a medio hacer y debe tomar un baño, con pesar se despide de Keith y de Pléyade.

  
  



End file.
